


Did I Really Just Do That? (Did You?)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [19]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is getting real tired of Magnus and Jace's shit, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They don't really care, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Really Just Do That? (Did You?)

Alec stared up at the ceiling, beginning to break free from the haze of pleasure he’d been floating under for who-knows-how-long, cheeks flushing darkly the more his mind awoke. His body was sore in the best of ways, two bodies resting on either side of him and radiating enough warmth to keep him from being cold. “Did I… Did that _really_ just happen?” He questioned slowly, almost disbelieving. “I have to be dreaming.”

“I knew I was good, but I’ve never been called a dream before.” Jace mused.

“Oh shut up.” Magnus grumbled, lifting his head from Alec’s shoulder and squinting at the blonde suspiciously. “Until a few moments ago I didn’t even know you were anything other than straight. And my gaydar is almost perfect at this point.”

“Almost perfect being the key there.” Jace pointed out. “Though I’m still not certain that you didn’t put some kind of spell on me. Did you poison my drink?”

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes as he flicked a spark at the Shadowhunter, smirking slightly at the yelp of surprise it received. “Oh _please_ , as if I’d bother drugging you. Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart, you’re not worth it.”

“I’m wounded,” Jace mocked. “I truly am.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alec breathed, sounding unsurprised and fed up with his life. “We just had sex--a _threesome_ for angel’s sake--and you two are arguing as usual.”

“Should we be doing something else?” Magnus questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Jace made a face, waving at the Warlock. “You don’t expect me to cuddle with _him_ do you?”

Alec buried his face in his hands, groaning in disbelief. “Oh my _god_.” He repeated, as if that would convey his complete and utter disbelief because what the actual _fuck_ , universe?

“I’m not a god, but thanks for the compliment. I understand your confusion.”

Blue eyes peered out at the smirking blonde, glaring and utterly done with his shit.

“I think you hit your head too hard, blondie.” Magnus mocked. “You’re barely even an angel, let alone a god.”

“Oh and I suppose you think you’re so much better, right Bane?”

Alec growled, sitting up abruptly to tug at his hair in frustration. “You two are impossible and if you don’t shut up and let me wrap my head around the fact that _you_ ”--he stabbed a finger at Jace--“are not straight. And that _you_ ”--it was Magnus this time, who looked all too amused--“are for some reason okay with this, then I will kick you both out of bed and then we’ll see who’s laughing then.”

“Technically no one’s laughing now, or ever was-” Jace started, only to fall silent when a pillow smacked into his face. He blinked down at it dumbly before raising an eyebrow at Alec.

“I hate you.” He grumbled, glaring at both of them as he crossed his arms. “I hate you so much.”

Magnus beamed while Jace flashed him a smirk, a much too cheerful ‘no’ leaving their mouths in unison.

Alec groaned. They _had_ to have practiced that.


End file.
